


101 Cat Shirts

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Anders has a lot of silly and crazy cat shirts, and all of them came from Fenris.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Glow Bang 2016! The shirts can be found here: http://iwillliveinyourbones.tumblr.com/post/153741876545/aaaand-its-time-for-my-second-glow-bang-post-i

Fenris huffed as he set down the next box in the foyer. “How is it that someone who lived in his place of work has so many  _ things _ ?” 

Anders laughed, carrying the cats and dropping them inside too, after the door was safely closed. 

“And how did I get stuck doing the heavy lifting while you carried the cats?” He accused.

Anders laughed again and shrugged.

 

“Go, be free Ser Pounce The Second and Madam Snuggly!” Anders said. The cats ran off to inspect the new house. “We’ll have a lot more room here.”

 

Fenris picked up the box again and started up the stairs to the bedroom he and Anders were to share now. “What’s even in here?”

He put the box down on the bed they were now to share and opened it.

“How do you have so many clothes?” Fenris groaned. He’d have to move aside more closet space than he anticipated. 

 

“Dont make that face, you got me most of those clothes.” Anders sat on the bed and helped him take out the clothes. 

 

“Well you only had that ratty old jacket, and three outfits. You needed proper clothes for the proper weather.” Fenris pulled out one of Anders’ tank tops and snorted. “I forgot about this.”

 

It was a black tank top that said ‘If you don’t like cats, you won’t like me.’

 

Anders laughed too. “That’s my favorite one!”

  
  


“Oh, Maker, tell me you didn’t pack them ALL?” Fenris groaned, and Anders was grinning

 

“Why Fenris, of COURSE I packed them all! And you don’t get to be mad, since they all came from you!”

 

“I can be mad if I so choose.” Fenris smiled though and shook his head as he put the tank in a drawer. 


	2. The First One (A Grab Bag Gift)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris pulled Anders' name for holiday gift giving, but isn't sure what to get him.

It was before they were dating.

Fenris and Varric walked through the mall- Fenris scowling and Varric looking amused. In his hand, Fenris crinkled a paper with Anders’ name on it. 

 

“I can’t believe I pulled his name, of all…” He sighed.

 

“I think it’ll be great.” Varric said cheerily. “What better way to put your differences aside for the holiday season than buying him a gift?”

 

“I don’t even know what he’d like. It’s not like I’d know what magic items he’d need. Can’t I just get him staff polish or something?” 

 

“Come on, get into the spirit of the season!”

 

“Yeah, yeah..” Fenris grumbled. 

 

Varric found his gifts relatively easy- the man had a way of really knowing people- but Fenris walked through the whole store dejectedly. 

 

“You have to get him SOMETHING.” Varric chided. Fenris let Varric go pay for his items and wandered towards a table of graphic tank tops. He smiled and snatched one, before running back to join Varric on line.

 

Varric laughed when he saw it. 

 

“Oh that’s so perfect!”

 

Fenris was very proud of his gift, and even had Merill help him wrap it. The wrapping paper had kittens eating cookies, which Anders cooed over and tore very carefully so he could admire later.

 

“That one’s from me.” Fenris said smugly. Anders hesitated opening the box. 

 

“Oh…?”

 

“Go on.” 

 

Anders looked to Hawke in a cry for help before opening the box. He grinned and held up the tank

It said, ‘If you don’t like cats, you won’t like me’

 

“This is great, Fenris!” Anders’ glee made Fenris’ ears feel hot. 

 

Anders couldn’t wait to get it on and wore it around the house that night. Fenris couldn’t help but notice how well it showed off the mage’s arms.


	3. The Second One (A Peace Offering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders get into a fight, and then try to make peace.

However well the holidays went, Fenris and Anders were back to arguing as soon as the party had ended. In the next few days they were back to their usually bickering, name calling and snapping. 

 

Fenris should have paid more attention to the date. He should have realized how close it was to the anniversary of Karl’s death.

 

“Not every mage is a magister, Fenris. Just like not every elf is an  _ ass.”  _

 

“You all have that potential!”

  
“‘You all’? You still think I could do something like what D--”   
  


“Don’t you say his name!”

 

“We aren’t all dangerous like that!”

 

“If any mage is even half as dangerous as you I cannot blame the templars for wanting to keep you in line!”

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. He had not seen such rage and hurt in Anders’ eyes in a long time. 

 

“Broody..” Varric shook his head. 

 

Anders stood quickly and ran off so Fenris wouldn’t see him crying. 

 

Fenris grumbled and left quickly before Varric or Hawke could lecture him. He realized once he was home why Anders had been even more emotional than usual. Fenris’ anger quickly dissipated when he saw the date. However irritating Anders was, Fenris did not truly hate him, and he respected that Anders was still hurting after losing his boyfriend. 

 

Fenris tried to call Anders, but he didn’t pick up. Not surprising- even when Anders wasn’t pissed off at him he never answered phone calls. 

 

He tried a text instead

 

[Did you make it home safe? -Fenris]

Fenris paced while he waited for a reply. One came in a few minutes

 

[Fuck off] and an angry cat emoji. 

 

Fenris sat again and raised an eyebrow as he read it.

 

[You’re obviously not angry enough to leave out the cats -Fenris]

 

[Fuck off] and no cat emoji this time. 

 

Well, Fenris had asked for that one. 

 

[I want to apologize. I didn’t realize what day it was] Fenris frowned at the phone

 

[Oh, so if it wasn’t a day the man I loved was murdered by templars, then it would be ok to say me and everyone like me should be locked up?]

 

Fenris sighed.

 

[I was angry, but I shouldn’t have said what I did. I don’t think you should be locked up.]

 

[Yeah right.] 

 

Fenris shook his head and got up again. He felt like an ass, and he knew Anders had every right to be angry with him right now. But he wasn’t going to let things sit like this.

 

On his way to Anders’ clinic, he passed a clothing store and spotted something in the window. 

  
“Perfect.” Fenris smirked and quickly bought it before running the rest of the way to Anders’. 

 

His door wasn’t locked. It never was, in case someone needed healing in the middle of the night. Every one of Anders’ friends had said how stupid that was, but Anders had no intention of changing it. Fenris knocked on the wall as he went inside. 

 

Anders was wrapping bandages and scoffed when Fenris walked in.

 

“Was I not clear when I said ‘fuck off’? Get out!”

 

“I want to talk to you.” 

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“I’m sorry for what I said! And I’m sorry you’re hurting now, because of--”

“Don’t.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Fenris said again.

  
Anders sighed.

 

“And I brought you something.” Fenris said. “A.. peace offering of sorts?”

 

Anders looked surprised at that. “A peace offering?”

 

Fenris held out the bag. Anders took it like the bag might contain a bomb.

 

“Don’t make that face, it isn’t anything bad.”

 

Anders still looked wary but opened the bag. His face light up when he did. 

 

“Where did you find this?” He pulled out the tank top, showing a cat surfing on a slice of pizza. “I love it!”

 

Fenris smiled a little too. “I thought it might brighten an otherwise dour day for you.” 

 

Anders smiled and folded the tank onto his chair.

 

“Fenris, you know I don’t agree with anything the magisters have done. I want freedoms for mages but not at the expense of elves or anyone else. I don’t support any kind of slavery”

 

“I know.” Fenris sighed. “I.. It isn’t easy for me to look past what I remember of magic. As I know it isn’t easy for you to look past my anger at it. But I know you are no magister.”

 

“Thank you. It’s important to me that you know that.” Anders ran a hand through his hair nervously. “So uh… want some tea or something…?”

 

“No, I should get going. Enjoy the cat shirt.”

 

“I will! Thank you, Fenris.”

 

“Goodnight, Anders.” 

 


	4. One For Fenris (A Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tries to cheer up Fenris after a scare

Fenris and Anders started hanging out more, without the others. They met at the library and Anders helped Fenris struggle through new books. They went to the mall together and Fenris watched Anders try on ridiculous cat-themed clothing. They got smoothies at the food court and traded to try the other flavor. When Anders couldn’t sleep, he came to Fenris’ apartment and they watched scary movies together. When Fenris couldn’t sleep, he came down to the clinic and helped Anders wrap bandages. 

 

They enjoyed spending time together. They bickered less intensely. They were in such high spirits, even their friends had noticed. 

Varric and Hawke teased about when Fenris and Anders would admit they’re dating

Isabela asked when they would start screwing.

Fenris and Anders always brushed them off, claiming they could be friends without fucking.

 

The good mood vanished completely one day, when Fenris and Anders went back to Fenris’ apartment, and found the door already open.

 

“Oh crap, do you think you were robbed?” Anders frowned. Fenris felt a twisting in his stomach. Even before he pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside, he knew what would be waiting for him there-  _ who  _ would be waiting for him there.

 

“Welcome home, Little Wolf.” Danarius purred. 

 

Fenris felt sick. He pushed Anders behind him, but neither of them were carrying any kind of weapon. Fenris’ brandings glowed. 

 

“Danarius.” Fenris growled. Anders’ eyes filled with rage too. He tried to step forward, but Fenris put up an arm to keep him back. However this ended, right now, Anders would not get hurt because of him. 

 

“I see you’ve attached yourself to a new mage. He looks like he barely knows what to do with you, Pet” Danarius moved forward, reached out a hand to touch Fenris’ chin. Fenris flinched and stiffened.

  
Anders glowed bright blue behind him.

 

“ **Stay away from Fenris!”** A voice that was both Anders and not Anders cried out, and then a blast of cold magic hit Danarius hard and sent him flying back.

 

Fenris delivered the final blow, and Hawke and Varric soon turned up to help take care of the body.

 

Fenris sat outside the apartment building with his head in his hands. His hands were shaking, his eyes were closed. He wish desperately for his racing heart to slow. 

 

Fenris didn’t even hear Anders sit next to him.

 

“Are you ok..?” He asked gently. “No, I mean, of course you’re not ok!” Anders sputtered and rambled nervously. “Obviously you’re not ok, I meant. Hurt? Do you need healing-- No, i mean obviously you wont want magic to touch you now, um. But i have lotions and stuff or…? I could just make you tea, or some lunch or… or I could just leave you alone…” His voice cracked. “I know now you probably don’t want another mage in your life, if that’s what you want I’ll leave you alone…”

 

“Anders.” Fenris looked up at him. Anders had started crying, but the mage was shocked to find Fenris had tears in his eyes too. “Anders, I don’t want you to leave me alone. And I am not hurt. Not seriously.”

 

Anders nodded quickly and bit his lip, not knowing what else to say. They sat in silence for a while.

 

“Let’s go shopping” Anders said finally. Fenris blinked and looked up at him sharply. 

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s go shopping! There’s no greater feeling of independence than spending your own hard earned money. It’ll be fun.” 

 

Fenris shook his head but agreed, and they soon headed back out to the mall. 

 

They passed the store where Fenris had gotten Anders the crazy cat shirts, spotting another one. 

 

“Hey, this is where you got them!”

 

“Yeah, they have a bunch in the back. I’m surprised you don’t get all of your clothes from a place like this.” Fenris smirked. Anders didn’t mind the shot at his tacky style of dress- Fenris was smiling again, and that was a victory.

 

Anders grabbed Fenris’ hand and pulled him into the store to look at more stupid cat shirts. Fenris didn’t pull away. He was starting to relax again, his heartbeat returning to normal. He watched Anders model various cat-themed tank tops and hoodies. Despite being a little too thin, Anders had a nice body, and Fenris found himself admiring it.

 

“Oh, oh, Fenris!” Anders called from around the corner. Fenris rolled his eyes and followed.

 

“Let me guess, this one has a cute hat on?”

 

“No, this one’s for you!” Anders held up a gray crop top that only had the word ‘Nope’ on it. 

 

Fenris stared at it and snorted. He covered his mouth, and then laughter overtook him and he had to sit down. Anders watched, half smiling, half concerned. 

 

“Fenris…?”

 

“I love it.” He said finally. “It’s perfect.”

 

Anders grinned and ushered Fenris into a changing room to try it on. 

 

“I look ridiculous!” Fenris said from behind the door. “Could they make this thing any shorter…?”

  
“Come on, let me see!” Anders clapped. Fenris tried to pull the shirt down, but it stopped just under his pecs and there was no way around it. He sighed and slowly pushed open the fitting room door, ears very red. Anders’s eyes swept over Fenris’ body.

 

“Wow.” He breathed. Fenris ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I look stupid, I’ll just put it back--”

 

“No!” Anders said quickly. “You look hot. Really, hot.” 

 

Fenris’ ears felt very hot. “O-oh. Uh. Thank you.” 

 

“Sorry!” Anders said suddenly, hands up in a sign of peace. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-- I know you just-- I mean, that.. That awful, awful man, he.. I shouldn’t be objectifying you or, or making you uncomfortable, I’m sorry, I’m so stupid I--”

 

Anders’ babbling was cut off by Fenris’ lips.

 

Anders’ face turned very red and stayed that red even when Fenris released him. Fenris cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair again. 

 

“Sometimes you talk too much.” He said lamely. “And you aren’t making me uncomfortable. Let’s.. Pay for this dumb shirt and get smoothies.”

 

Anders smiled shyly and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” 


	5. The Third One (A Reminder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders start dating just as the mage-templar situation in Kirkwall gets worse. Fenris fears for Anders' safety.

Fenris and Anders started dating after that- officially. Their friends teased and prodded for information, but everyone was happy for them. 

Fenris and Anders still did all the things they did before- movies, shopping, smoothies, reading- but now with more cuddling and kissing. Anders started making Fenris lunch to take to work, and Fenris could come by the clinic during his break so they could eat together. 

 

For months, things went well. They were both happy. 

 

But the atmosphere in Kirkwall grew worse. More and more mages were being hit with strikes that had little evidence or justification, and thrown in jail. Anders’ clinic had been raided more than once, but never when Anders was inside to be caught. 

 

Fenris worried every night that this might be the last time he sees Anders free. 

 

Anders worried not for himself, but for every other mage in the city. And that only made Fenris worry for Anders even more. 

 

Fenris worked for the town police force, with Aveline, but the mages were kept in order by the templars, a much more elite group that didn’t answer to the same laws as the police. Whenever a mage was brought in, the police had to turn them over to the templars. And usually the mage was never heard from again after that. 

 

Fenris didn’t write up reports about mages anymore. He didn’t know if it was because Aveline kept him away from cases with dangerous mages, or because he had started to see Anders’ prespective, that not every mage accused of a crime was inherently guilty. For Anders’ sake, he would protect who he could.

 

He was walking back to the apartment one night, when he passed templars carrying out a raid. They were pulling a mother from her children. Fenis looked away and walked faster. His stomach churned. 

 

He pulled his phone out to text Anders.

 

[Hey, I love you. Stay safe.]

 

His phone beeped with a response only minutes later.

 

[Love you too!] A cat emoji with heart eyes [Did something happen? You ok? Need me to come over?]

 

Fenris smiled and sighed. Even with all that was happening to the mages, Anders never stopped worrying about Fenris too.

 

[Was just thinking about you.] He sent it and then considered. He’d be up worrying about Anders all night anyway. Maybe it would be better if he had Anders close to him tonight. Maybe it would finally be nice to share a bed with his boyfriend.

 

[Yeah, why dont you come over? Bring a movie.]

 

Another heart eyes cat emoji. [I’ll be over soon!]

 

Fenris stopped by the mall- he didn’t have any extra pillows or blankets, and he knew how Anders liked to bundle himself- and he picked up another cat shirt on the way out. He wanted Anders to have as many reasons to smile as possible right now. 

 

This shirt had a psychedlic rainbow and a cat in sunglasses. Anders loved it, and bundled himself in the blankets as he and Fenris watched a movie.

 

“You sure you’re ok, Fenris? You seem tense tonight.” Anders finally asked. Fenris kissed him.

 

“As long as you’re here, and safe, I’m just fine.”

 

“Did something happen today?”

 

“No. Nothing happened. Would you like to stay the night…?” 

 

Anders’ face lit up. 

 

“I would love that.”

 

After the movie Anders brought his bundle of blankets into Fenris’ bed. It took a little shifting, and surviving a few kicks, but they eventually got comfortable together on the bed, holding onto each other as tight as they could.

 

“Goodnight, Fenris” Anders said fondly, already half asleep. 

 

“Goodnight, Anders.” Fenris whispered.  _ May your dreams be safe from Templars and demons _ ,


	6. All The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders celebrate moving in

After nearly a year of dating, Fenris finally asked Anders to move in. He should have done it a lot sooner, with Templars constantly looking for the apostate mage healing all of the ghetto, but Fenris had needed time to prepare himself for the idea.

 

But now he was prepared, and he was moving Anders’ boxes into their apartment, and making room on his shelves for Anders’ books. 

Anders held up another cat tank, this one in an astronaut's helmet. 

 

“I almost forgot about this one! This is my favorite.” He winked. Fenris’ ears reddened and he smirked

 

“Yes, it looked very nice on the bedroom floor.” Fenris said. Anders laughed and hung it up in the closet. 

 

“Alright.” Fenris sighed and stretched, hands on his back. “I think that’s the last box, finally.”

 

“Great!” Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris’ waist and pulled him into bed. “Let’s celebrate.” 

 

Fenris laughed and kissed him. “Oh, and how do you intend to do that?” 

 

“Well I have lots of ideas.” Anders purred, already slipping out of his shirt. Fenris pulled his own shirt off and kissed Anders’ neck while he worked off Anders’ pants. 

 

Anders kicked them off the bed and Fenris started laughing. 

 

“Anders!”

 

“What?” He reddened, confused, and then looked down at his boxers. He started laughing too. “You know, I forgot I was wearing these?” 

 

Even Anders’ underwear was covered in cats. 

 

Fenris laid back on the bed, still laughing.

 

“Hey, shut up! They’re very comfortable!” Anders protested. He laid over Fenris and kissed his chest. “Asshole.”

 

“I love you.”

  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy, don't forget to comment!


End file.
